


The Second Kira

by Phiz (phizzle)



Category: Death Note (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/Phiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character study of Misa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Kira

**Download:** 20MB .wmv [**megaupload**](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=H9N32QWZ) | [**sendspace**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/yf8her) | [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?4lo9cnkle65d1v5)

**Streaming:** [**blip.tv**](http://blip.tv/phiz/the-second-kira-5282235)


End file.
